coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8391 (21st May 2014)
Plot Fiz contacts the police who tell her that it's up to her to come in and make a statement if she wants to. Desperate to bridge the gap between them, Tyrone agrees but she suspects his heart isn't in it. Carla shows Michelle details of a house in Chorlton she is interested in, in order to get Peter out of the area and have a fresh start. Tina catches sight of the leaflet. Gail begins work at the gym and starts to be officious. Her suspicions are aroused when she notices Kal and Leanne chatting away happily together. Audrey checks on Maria who is embarrassed to think what people are saying about her. Tina tells Peter about the house details but not to say anything else Carla will know who told him. He is livid that Carla is trying to control his life again. Tina asks him to meet her later at the flat. Marcus and Todd hear from Lloyd about what Maria has been up to. Kirk sees them in the cafe and a fight looks like breaking out before Anna throws them out. Marcus feels guilty. Kirk is begging Tyrone and Fiz to go easy on Maria when he sees the police taking her away. Peter is annoyed that Carla is trying to control his life. Tina tells him to move away with her but she needs to know by tonight. Sharif is not pleased to see that Kal is still interested in Leanne. Peter reacts sulkily when Carla shows him the house leaflet. Sharif stops Gail when she gives Lloyd incorrect training advice. Tony tells Rob and Tracy about a van load of stolen electrical goods, asking Rob to drive the van. He refuses. Peter tells Steve about Tina's offer. Steve tells him it's no solution and he must stay with his pregnant wife and do what is right by her. Maria returns from the police station having given a statement. It's now up to Tyrone and Fiz to decide if they want to press charges. Peter meets Tina and agrees to her proposal. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *PC Brewer - Chris Jack Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and smoking shelter *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to allow for the transmission of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 which followed. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina tips Peter off that Carla is looking at houses behind his back and demands that he makes a choice; a fight breaks out when Kirk blames Todd for Maria's behaviour; and Gail is suspicious of Kal and Leanne's relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,750,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns